


His Surprise

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: 7rainbowprompts: violet set, Birthday, Community: 7rainbowprompts, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the catastrophe of surprising Qhuinn with a birthday party, Blay still decides to give Qhuinn his present. Blay starts to think he's damned either way, so might as well make Qhuinn celebrate his birthday properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back during NaNo. Didn't post since I got distracted (stupid DC comics owning my soul). No beta, but if anyone wants to volunteer, I'd be grateful. Warnings for frottage/hand job and piercing sexy fun times?
> 
> Prompt: #7 Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don’t (violet set)

When the party was still in the planning stages, Blay should have put a stop to it. He knew Qhuinn never had a birthday party before, and he knew Qhuinn would not want the others to know that. Qhuinn's reaction tot he party was exactly Blay should have expected. When Blay ran after him, he had expected Qhuinn to push him away. Qhuinn asking what color the moonlight gave scenery had not been what he expected, and especially not with that look Qhuinn had had in his eyes...

Blay pushed away the memory of Qhuinn looking so broken, approaching Qhuinn who was looking a great deal happier then earlier as he conversed with John over cake, still gripping the papers the king had given him. Blay put a hand on Qhuinn's shoulder to get his attention.

Qhuinn spun around, facing Blay. “Yeah, man?”

“I got you a birthday pres-”

Qhuinn's mouth tightened into a frown. “No,” he stated.

Blay quelled the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes, I did. It's a surprise, so when you're free, tell me, and we can go get it.”

Qhuinn shook his head. “Not accepting any presents,” Qhuinn stated stubbornly before John made his presence known by punching Qhuinn in the arm. “Ow, man!”

 _You wouldn't be in pain if you'd stop being an idiot,_ John signed. _And you are accepting presents. My present is you don't have to stick around here, and you can go with Blay to get your gift. I'll cover you ditching the party._

“John, you don't have to-”

“Let him, Qhuinn,” Blay cut in. “I promise, you'll like my present.”

Qhuinn floundered before sighing. “All right, I'll go with you,” he muttered as John and Blay pounded fists in triumphant.

 _Now get your ass outta here,_ John signed before pushing Qhuinn towards the exit.

* * *

“So, you gonna tell me where we're going?”

“Nope,” Blay answered cheerfully as he pulled his BMW unto the highway.

Qhuinn rolled his eyes. “That not fair. Aren't you supposed to be nice to the birthday boy?”

Blay snorted. “I am being nice to the birthday boy. I could have suggested that John give you all your birthday punches instead of just one.”

Qhuinn glared at his friend for a moment before crossing his arms with a sigh. “You know you don't have to do this,” he stated irritatedly.

“I know,” Blay said softly as he took an exit. “I want to. You deserve nice things, Qhuinn.”

“You're deluded,” Qhuinn bit back as he watched the scenery pass by. “Your opinion's biased anyway.”

“So? You need someone to be biased for you instead of against you,” Blay stated as he turned into a parking lot.

Qhuinn took in his surroundings quietly. “Whatever,” he muttered as he recognized where he was when Blay parked the car. “The piercing parlor...?”

Blay nodded as he killed the engine, turning to Qhuinn. “Mmhmm. Piercing on me, man,” he said with a genuine smile.

Qhuinn paused for a moment before getting out of the car with Blay. “Okay, I give. I'm liking this present,” Qhuinn conceded with a grin as they walked into the parlor. “Any suggestions?”

Blay looked thoughtful for a moment. “Tongue piercing?” he suggested, his cheeks slightly red, but Qhuinn was now too excited to notice.

“Hmm, I like that idea,” Qhuinn agreed as he clapped a hand on Blay's shoulder before turning to talk to the man at the front desk.

* * *

An hour later, both vampires were back in the car, driving back to the Brotherhood compound. Blay tried not to glance at Qhuinn while he was driving, but he was having a hard time of it whenever he noticed in the corner of his eye, Qhuinn's tongue peaking from his mouth to play with the barbell. Blay was starting to regret his suggestion, but the joy in Qhuinn's eyes dispelled the regret almost instantly, if not the hard-on he was getting.

“Think the party's over?” Qhuinn questioned, his speech slightly impaired by the new tongue ring as the pulled into the Brotherhood's garage. “This might sound harsh, but I don't want to ruin my mood with socializing.”

“It's your birthday, Qhuinn,” Blay said as they got out of the car, heading for the mansion. “No one's gonna care if you wanna be alone. It's your prerogative.”

Qhuinn twisted his tongue in his mouth, playing with the barbell again. “I don't want to be alone, not really,” he spoke up. “I rather not deal with a party. Brings up too many bad memories.”

Blay frowned. “Want me to grab JM, and we can kick it on the 360 until patrol?” he suggested as they got closer to Qhuinn's room.

“Let John stay at the party. Just you and me, man,” Qhuinn stated before turning to Blay. “That good for you?”

Blay nodded, not remembering the last time it was just the two of them instead of the three of them. Not that he minded when it was the three of them; they were all best friends, real tight, but before John, it was just Blay and Qhuinn. Blay felt a bit nostalgic for those times, when things seemed simpler.

He followed Qhuinn into his room. Once inside, Qhuinn collapsed on his bed, still obviously messing with his tongue ring. Not the first time that night, Blay regretted suggesting the tongue ring, and in the back of his mind, the very back of his mind, he was wondering how he could subtly ask to help Qhuinn test out his new tongue ring.

The blush on Blay's cheeks must have been apparent, because Qhuinn had cocked an eyebrow. “Something on your mind?”

“Uh, nothing,” Blay deflected as he made his way for Qhuinn's closet. “Let's pull out the 360 an-”

“Blay,” Qhuinn cut him off, causing him to turn around. “Want to help test out the tongue ring?”

Qhuinn had sounded, not hesitant, but not his usual cocky self when he had asked that question. “Uh...” Blay stammered for a moment with a blush then swallowing. “Am I that obvious?”

Qhuinn chuckled, moving from the bed to stand in front of Blay, hands on his shoulders. “Just a bit, man,” he stated with a grin and show of the tongue ring. “You going to man up or what?”

Blay glared lightly before taking Qhuinn's face into his hands and pulling him into a hard kiss. He pressed his tongue against Qhuinn's lips, that quickly opened to let their tongues move against each other. Blay playful tongued Qhuinn's barbell, knowing with his vampiric healing had taken care of any recovery time that Qhuinn may have needed with this particular piercing. Qhuinn's tongue pushed back against Blay's, pressing his tongue into Blay's mouth, licking every surface with his tongue ring.

Blay felt Qhuinn's body press against his, the hard lines of Qhuinn's body easily felt through his clothes while they kissed. Soon, it would be impossible for Blay to pull away from this kiss and not want to divest Qhuinn of every stupid scrap of clothing on his body. Qhuinn seemed to be getting the same idea, since his hand had crept up the back of Blay's shirt while he, lips still attached to Blay's like he needed them to breath, moved them backwards towards the bed.

When they both tumbled onto the bed was when their mouths broke apart, both of them panting for air. As Blay panted, he looked down Qhuinn's mismatched eyes questioningly. Qhuinn's eyes were full of resolve and lust that he pulled Blay's mouth back down to his as he started to unbutton Blay's shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Qhuinn yanked the shirt off of Blay, pushing it off his shoulders. Blay decided to return the favor, helping Qhuinn pull his shirt over his head.

Soon, they were back to the kissing, hands groping wherever there was naked skin. Qhuinn placed his hands on Blay's hips, flipping him onto his back. Blay gasped in surprise, pulling away from the kiss with a small glare. Qhuinn grinned wickedly as he put his new tongue ring to good use on Blay's neck, working his way down to his nipples. Blay gasped at the sensation of the metal on his nipples, briefly considering nipple rings, before Qhuinn's tongue made sure no such thoughts were possible anymore.

Blay groaned at Qhuinn's ministrations, trying to coordinate his hands enough to take off Qhuinn's tight black jeans to get him completely nude against him. While Blay had succeeded in opening Qhuinn's fly, hazily noting that Qhuinn was not a fan of underwear apparently, Qhuinn already had unzipped Blay's jeans and was ready to shuck them across the room. Blay lifted his hips, allowing Qhuinn to do just that and drag down Blay's boxers in the process.

Divested of all his clothing, Blay quickly groped Qhuinn's hips to get a handle on the jeans and pull them down, completely freeing Qhuinn's erection. Soon they were skin to skin as Qhuinn moved back for another searing kiss as his hand pumped their erections together. Blay moaned into the kiss, pumping his hips up into Qhuinn's touch as his hands gripped Qhuinn's ass.

Qhuinn's movements began to get erratic as he got nearer to his orgasm. Blay moaned into Qhuinn's mouth as he moved faster against Qhuinn. Their kiss had dissolved into mostly moans and panting as they both concentrated on the friction and movement between them.

Blay came first, his come splattering warm on Qhuinn's hand and cock. Qhuinn quickly followed, his orgasm hitting fast and hard. They panted together, Qhuinn using his arm to steady himself over Blay before rolling to the side, lying on his back next to Blay. They laid quietly for a moment, only the sounds of their breathing filling the room.

Blay glanced at Qhuinn, smiling when he saw the sated look on Qhuinn's face. It was rather peaceful, something Blay had missed seeing. “We should probably get cleaned up,” Blay spoke up, thinking practically.

“We should,” Qhuinn agreed, taking his hand that was still covered in his and Blay's come to his mouth to lick it off.

Blay swallowed thickly, feeling his arousal start to return. “We're not going to, are we?” Blay questioned, knowing the answer.

Qhuinn chuckled. “Nope,” he said, popping the 'p' when he said it, sucking on one of his fingers. “Plus, I haven't fully tested the tongue ring yet.”

Still in the afterglow, Blay's mind was just not digesting the information the same. “Huh?” Blay questioned as he followed Qhuinn's gaze down to his cock that was starting to get hard again just from Qhuinn's heated gaze. “Oh.”

Qhuinn grinned wickedly before moving down to settle himself between Blay's thighs, and Blay knew they were not going to leave the room for the rest of the night.


End file.
